A distribution amplifier for digital video signals receives a digital video signal on its sole input and sends the same digital video signal to multiple outputs. On the other hand, a matrix switcher for digital video signals has multiple inputs and multiple outputs, and is capable of distributing different digital video signals from multiple inputs to multiple outputs in desired combinations. A matrix switcher thus has an advantage over a distribution amplifier in that it has the flexibility of receiving different digital video signals on multiple inputs and sending different digital video signals to the desired outputs in desired combinations.
However, matrix switchers for digital video signals are more complex and expensive devices than distribution amplifiers. It is therefore desirable to have a self configuring digital video distribution amplifier capable of distributing digital video signals from a number of inputs to a number of outputs in desired combinations without the expense and complexity of a matrix switcher.